Suzuran
Suzuran All-Boys High School AKA The Crows School. It's reputation even roars in other prefectures as the most notorious delinquent school. Usually Suzuran is divided into many factions which over the years have included the Umehoshi-Gumi, GPS, Bandou Ippa, Harumichi Family, Hideyoshi Faction, Butcher Faction (FBI) and the Hana-Gumi. Currently the school is unified under one leader, Hana-Gumi's Tsukishima Hana. The school is considered one of the Four Powers of Toarushi, the Town where the Crows x Worst series takes place. History Suzuran All Boys High School's history is filled with fighting,internally and externally ,spanning over generations it has a high reputation as the ultimate delinquent school with only the worst of the worst entering their freshmen year and only the strongest of the strong sitting at it's top. It was also infamous for never having a single man rule the entire school,always having multiple factions heads at a time who tend to War with each other for control,just the same the students are known for uniting when they all have a common threat to overcome. Aside from their internal conflicts Suzuran has many enemies, including The Front of Armament, Housen Academy, The Kurotaki Alliance, Rindow High and the Manji Empire. The Factions at Suzuran go back as far as the Umehoshi Brothers years at Suzuran even then they were constantly at war with each other, but more so with their rival school Housen. ''Suzuran's Outsider Legend Suzuran High is known for being the last stop for every idiot in Japan looking to test their strength,more specifically the local delinquents around the town of Toarushi who desire to make a name for themselves. But legend has It that so far only "Outsiders" have ever changed Suzuran in the most drastic ways. Among these legends are men of great Infamy such as Genji Takiya,Harumichi Bouya,Hanazawa Saburou,Hanaki Guriko,and Boss Tsukishima Hana. They were all relatively unknown men when they came to Suzuran. Recently a new transfer student has entered Suzuran who goes by the name of Miyamoto Sanmon aka Rocket. Strongest Of Their Generation at Suzuran Suzuran High is dominated by a strength hierarchy, the strongest student stands above all. Over the years the school has had many legendary men stand at the top of Suzuran as it's strongest fighter. This status is usually gained by the student who wins the First Year War and fights their way to conquering the school. However transfer students with unknown potential are frequent. Before Tsukishima Hana, not a single student had ever completely unified Suzuran under his name. This is usually because of the many factions that operate independent of the top of Suzuran and their respective faction. On rare occasions Suzuran's strongest will isolate himself from the rest of the school factions. Usually they decide against creating a group because they view the conquering of Suzuran as trivial. Most students who don't desire to participate in the school's hierarchy are dubbed lone wolves but their strength is still acknowledged regardless of social standing. Depending on the individual, their strength is a source of inspiration or fear to the students at Suzuran. 'Suzuran's Rooftop''' Scared ground to the upperclassmen at school,this holy place is where the strongest and his faction literally sit at the top of Suzuran. They gather & reside here to discuss the happenings of the world around them or to catch up on sleep. Category:Schools Category:Schools, Gangs, and Factions